Canon Characters
This page is for information on canon characters. This includes ages, current status, characters that are unplayable for one reason or another, and characters that have currently been picked up. Playing a Canon Unlike OCs, Canon Characters require approval, so once you've applied you will have to wait for a Story Mod to contact you for the next step of the process. Canon Characters have several limitations and requirements to serve our sim's focus on Original characters rather than Canon ones. The biggest of these is that the only kind of Canon character we accept is Teachers at the Xavier Institute. Canon Teachers are required to run at least one "class" for students per week in order to keep their role. This class can be on virtually anything you want, or even just be a Danger Room training session. If there are extenuating circumstances then the Story Mods may approve an absence without removing the role. Canon Characters function almost as Junior Storytellers, they are here to facilitate RP for the OCs, not the other way around. Canons aren't the star of the show on this sim. If the canon you want to play has never been a teacher at the Institute in the official stories, that's okay! If you can make a reasonable backstory for why they are NOW a teacher, then they can still be played! Canon Ages Because this is an original universe, most canon ages are not fixed. Some character's ages are fixed however, because of their role in the sim timeline. These are listed here. For consistency's sake, when a canon is picked up for the first time their age will be "locked in" and added to this list, in order to prevent a situation where one day Nightcrawler is 40 and the next he's 24. * Magneto: 79 (Age of death in 2012) * Professor Charles Xavier: 75 (Age of death in 2014) * Wolverine: 156 * Scott Summers: 43 * Bobby Drake: 40 * Jean Grey: 44 * Hank McCoy: 42 * Warren Worthington: 30 (Age of death in 2009) * Emma Frost: 42 (Age of death in 2009) * Piotr Rasputin: 34 * Pietro Maximoff: 37 * Kitty Pryde: 25 * Kurt Wagner: 35 Unplayable Canons Villains are unplayable, however if you can make a reasonable backstory for why they are now a teacher at the institute, they will be considered. Characters on this list are unplayable. * Wolverine * Juggernaut * Victor Creed * Deadpool * Apocalypse * Mr. Sinister * Jean Grey Headmistress of the School * Cable * Hope Summers * Madelyne Pryor * Mystique Deceased Characters These characters are unplayable because they are dead. Unlike other comic universe, death has meaning here and these characters won't be coming back. Canons are also able to die in-sim (with approval), and if that happens then they will be added to this list. * Magneto * Professor Charles Xavier * Warren Worthington * Emma Frost * Wanda Maximoff Active Canons Canons that are currently picked up and being played actively, and who is playing them. Category:Official Sim Canon Category:Official Pages